La Fleur de Lys et le Démon
by SayuriDreams
Summary: Il l'aime. Ses manies, son corps, son âme, son coeur, tout. Et à jamais ils seront liés... Liés par cette fine ficelle argentée. Liés par cette lame tranchante. (Warning: relations H x H, lemon potentiel) Ceci est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenu pour une nouvelle fanfiction! J'espère quelle vous plaira, bonne lecture!

Yaoi: H x H

~Prologue~

L'hiver... C' était la saison qui lui rappelait sans doutes le plus de souvenirs. A la fois douce et amère, il l'adorait autant qu'il la détestait. Du haut de sa tour, il ne connaissait rien de la neige, rien du froid, des chocolats chauds, des soirées chaleureuses que son frère semblait tant aimer, il ignorait ce qu'était une famille et l'amour. Puisque il ne pouvait connaître aucune de ces choses, il restait là, sur son lit, plongé dans ses livres, rêvant qu'un jour peut-être il ne serait plus ignorant. Plus que tout il aimait lire des contes, les princesses, les dragons et plus que tout les fins heureuses. Cependant il ignorait toujours quand est-ce que sa fin heureuse arriverait. Arriverait-elle seulement? Encore une fois il l'ignorait. Pourquoi était-il si stupide? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas savoir? Cette fois encore il ne savait pas pourquoi... Il soupira et se leva de son lit pour atteindre sa grande fenêtre creuse, simplement ornée de longs rideaux dorés. Il posa ses fins doigts d'enfant sur l'un des carreaux gelés sans pouvoir connaître la texture de la glace, sans savoir si elle était froide ou bien chaude. Son souffle se coupa quand son regard vairon se posa sur deux adolescents qui discutaient sous la neige, il reconnut immédiatement le blond qui était légèrement plus petit que son compagnon. Qui diable était ce jeune homme avec qui son tendre frère parlait? Si il avait seulement pu ouvrir la baie vitrée située près de sa fenêtre, si il avait pu ne serais-ce que s'avancer un peu plus, peut-être aurait-il pu mieux voir le garçon aux cheveux ébènes. La discussion semblait animée, son frère riait et l'inconnu lui souriait. Que se passait-il? De quoi parlait-il? Il ne le saurais jamais non plus... Une faible frappe sa porte blanche interrompit sa comtemplation, il tourna la tête et murmura un "Entrez" fébrile. Un homme dans la force de l'âge entrebâilla la porte et posa son regard sur l'enfant présent dans la pièce blanche. Les lèvres de celui-ci s' étirèrent en un faible sourire.

\- M. Black, c'est l'heure du thé , je vous ai amené un nouvel ouvrage, comme demandé. Dit poliment le vieil homme.  
\- Merci Henry... Chuchota simplement le dénommé "Black".

Les yeux du serviteur se plissèrent tristement alors que le petit maître prenait place sur un fauteuil de velours blanc. Il détailla profondément son protégé d'à peine 6 ans, pour son âge il était admirablement beau. Il avait un visage arrondi par son jeune âge, des yeux d'un étrange mélange entre le doré et le violet, une chevelure en bataille et blonde comme le soleil, une peau douce et d'une blancheur presque maladive, un corps fin et pas bien grand, Black avait toujours été d'une structure et d'une santé fragile. Peut- être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il restait ainsi enfermé ... Le majordome s'inclina et sortit silencieusement de la pièce, laissant Black dans ses tourments. Aussitôt seul, le blond se précipita nouveau la fenêtre, il DEVAIT voir son frère et surtout, savoir avec qui il était! Il balaya la chambre du regard et aperçus une pince à cheveux de sa belle-mère trainant stupidement sur le sol. Il se jeta dessus et tenta de forcer la serrure de la baie vitrée. Une fois cela fait, il enfila sa couverture sur ses frêles épaules et courut vers la rambarde du balcon.

\- Grand-frère! Cria l'enfant et agitant un de ses bras.

Le garçon blond leva la tête vers le cri et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il donna une légère tape dans l' épaule de son ami et escalada un arbre voisin pour se mettre la hauteur de son frère, suivit de près par l'inconnu au cheveux noirs corbeau. Sans grandes difficultés il arriva face Black et grimpa sur le balcon, s'accoudant nonchalamment. L' étrange compère, lui, atterit gracieusement ses côtés, regardant vaguement le jeune individu face lui de ses yeux perçants.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors, Black? Tu riques d' être malade, tu sais! S'inquiéta son frère.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Usui! Un peu d'air ne peut pas me rendre horriblement malade! Sourit innocemment Black.  
\- Ah... Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi? Ricana Usui en tapotant la tête de son petit-frère.  
\- Dis, grand-frère, c'est qui lui? Demanda le blond en regardant l'étranger.

L'aîné tourna vivement la tête vers la personne désignée et haussa les épaules.

\- Lui? C'est Sebastian Michaelis, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, non?

Black regarda le fameux Sebastian d'un regard curieux, alors c' était donc lui le meilleur ami de grand-frère? Il ne pensait pas qu'il ressemblait ça. Pourtant, son coeur rata un battement devant les deux perles carmines qui le dévisageaient. Il inclina légèrement son visage et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Enchant de vous rencontrer ! Salua joyeusement Black.  
\- De même. Répondit sèchement Sebastian avec un faible sourire.

Usui sentit ses joues rougir, Black était vraiment trop mignon pour son propre bien! De nouveaux coups plus forts que les premiers retentirent contre la porte en bois. Black trottina dans sa chambre, ferma la baie vitrée et reposa négligemment sa couette sur son lit à baldaquin avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Un homme qui entamait à peine la quarantaine mais qui semblait étrangement jeune avec ses longs cheveux blonds tenus en un simple catogan, entra vivement dans la chambre, un air profondément énervé sur son beau visage. Les rideaux fermés plongeaient la pièce dans une obscurité morbide, le corps de Black se mit à trembler violemment et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le poingt serré au possible se lever avant de foncer droit sur son visage.

Le palais était paisible. En apparence, oui, il l'était. Pourtant, entre ces murs de cristal et de velours, de faibles plaintes retentissaient. Plus on se rapprochait des bruits, plus les tourments de la voix semblaient grands. Les plaintes devinrent des gémissements, des pleurs, puis des cris, s'éteignant en d'inlassables sanglots. La lune berçait de son regard le coupable de ces prières, l'enfant tremblait, sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité . Assis contre le mur blanc, ses genoux étaient collés contre sa poitrine, ses mains s'agrippait désespérément ses cheveux qui collaient sur ses tempes trempées de sueur. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi était-il venu au monde? Pourquoi sa mère n' était-elle pas là ? Pourquoi... Cela devait cesser... Oui... Tout devait s'arrêter... Alors, Black se leva, ses jambes encore tremblantes et meurtries. Il se dirigea difficilement vers son armoire et enfila une chemise noire, un pantalon de toile marron, une paire de botte haute et une longue cape noire. Il mit la capuche sur sa tête et pris quelques affaires dans un sac qu'il jeta sur son dos. Le blond ouvrit péniblement la baie vitrée, ses mains tremblaient tant... Il courut vers la rambarde et sauta sur l'arbre d'en face. Il descendit et atterit durement dans la neige. Le souffle court à cause de la douleur, il se releva et pris une grande inspiration. Sans prévenir, il continua sa course, la recherche d'un endroit où aller, car jamais plus il ne reviendrait dans cette prison, jamais plus il ne serait près d'Usui, mais jamais plus il ne souffrirait. Jamais. Alors, ignorant la douleur, le froid et les remords, il continua de courrir. La neige était glacée, chaque flocon mordant la peau fragile du jeune garçon. Son pas ralentissait, son souffle devenait saccadé . Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le château du monde démoniaque et s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre. Pourquoi son père le détestait-il? Pourquoi était-il né ? Encore une fois il l'ignorait. Pourquoi devait-il abandonner son frère et Henry?

Pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel, sale et pitoyable?

Pourquoi l'était-il lui même?

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues rougies.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le haïssait autant?

Ses yeux brûlaient, ses poumons prêts à s'arracher à chaque pas supplémentaires.

Pourquoi était-il lui?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi était-il... Un monstre?

* * *

Je m'excuse si il est un peu court, j'essaierais de faire des chapitre plus longs la prochaines fois! J'espère encore une fois que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas fais de fautes trop immondes xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur vos impressions, des conseils ou autres.

Kiss sucré d'une yaoiste!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Quelque part en Angleterre

Dans une salle immense et doucement éclairée par les rayons de lune, un être se tenait devant une femme habillée d'ébène au visage finement couvert d'un voile noir, assise sur un imposant fauteuil, elle parla d'une voix tremblante.

« Si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous donner une mission, je place en vous toute ma confiance.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Je supposes que vous avez bien reçu ma lettre _,_ dit simplement la femme dans un murmure à la fois morbide et apaisant.

-Vous supposez bien.

Une imposante enveloppe marron était serrait contre la poitrine de l'ombre.

\- Gagnez leur confiance, et dès que l'occasion se présentera… »

Elle se saisit du poignard situé sur une petite table à sa droite et le planta d'un geste vis dans le bois.

« … Vous les tuerez.

\- Bien. Vos désirs sont des ordres. »

L'étrange interlocuteur s'inclina et quitta le lieu avec un regard sombre. Il accomplirait sa mission.

* * *

Dans une pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité, seule une faible respiration brisait le silence. Les lueurs récentes du soleil peinaient à éclairer la chambre au travers des lourds rideaux. Dans le lit à baldaquin se trouvant au centre de la pièce, une masse informe bougeait doucement sous les draps au rythme de chaque souffles que l'on entendait. La porte s'entrebâillât dans un grincement, une chevelure blonde passant timidement le pas de la porte, la silhouette avança dans la pièce dans un silence religieux et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre encore cachée par les rideaux de velours. Il les tira lentement, laissant enfin le soleil pénétrer dans la pièce, inondant le lit où se trouvait encore la masse. Celle-ci poussa un grognement fatigué quand la lumière vive s'attaqua à ses yeux fermement fermés. Le jeune garçon qui venait d'ouvrir les rideaux se tourna vers les draps blancs avec un sourire affectueux et un regard amusé :

« Réveillez-vous Mademoiselle…

\- Ngh… Encore une minute… S'il-te-plait… Fit une voix ensommeillée.

\- Votre petit-déjeuner d'aujourd'hui est une tasse d'Earl Grey ainsi que des scones.. Tenta le blond »

L'effet fût radical, les draps furent froissés à la hâte et une jeune fille d'à peine 13 ans regardait son majordome avec une certaine excitation . Dieu qu'elle aimait l'Earl Grey. Celle-ci s'était assise, prête à satisfaire sa gourmandise. Le jeune garçon rit légèrement devant le changement radical d'attitude, il connaissait sa jeune maîtresse et savait désormais comment la tirer hors de ses draps.

Il déposa le plateau sur les genoux de la comtesse et recula respectueusement. Elle prit délicatement la tasse en porcelaine blanche et la porta à ses lèvres, se délectant du liquide brûlant.

« Ton Earl Grey est toujours aussi bon, Black ! complimenta la maîtresse de maison.

\- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle ! Répondit le fameux Black dans un sourire ravi.

\- Qu'avons-nous de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Auriez-vous oubliez que nous allions rendre visite à l'Académie ?

La jeune femme sursauta, se souvenant rapidement avoir promis à Théo et Laure de les rejoindre là-bas.

« - Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Soudainement toute excitée, elle avala son Earl Grey d'une traite, ignorant les scones et se leva prestement.

« Dépêche toi de m'habiller, vite, vite ! Dit-elle en sautillant.

\- Allons calmez-vous, nous sommes en avance. Réprimanda faussement le majordome dans un rire. »

Il déshabilla doucement sa maitresse et attrapa les morceaux de tissus qui attendaient sagement sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il l'habilla d'une robe bleue nuit serrées au jupons évasés ponctuée de dentelles noires, les manches fines lui arrivaient à mi-avant bras. Elle glissa ses doigts dans des gants de soie noirs en attrapant une ombrelle ébène et aux dentelles de formes florales. Elle ne prit la peine de se faire coiffer et demanda à ce qu'on les démêlent uniquement. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, dévalant les grands escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber avec ses petites bottines. Le blond, lui, étant plus maladroit, fit plus attention en descendant. Il ouvrit la porte en bois et l'adolescente se mit à courir sous le soleil en riant, son majordome la surveillant de loin.

« Allez Black ! Dépêches-toi ! Je veux voir Théo et Laure ! » Le pressa-t-elle. »

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et se contenta d'ouvrir sereinement un livre à la couverture de cuir brun et aux lettre d'or. Le chemin jusqu'aux jardins de l'Académie se fît sans encombres. Dans l'allée fleurie et bordée de cerisiers, 3 personnes attendaient l'arrivée de la descendante des Bathory . Une jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraudes et à la chevelures brune fût la première à entendre les pépiements de la jeune fille et lui adressa un vague signe de main. Celle-ci lui répondit avec entrain.

« Laure ! Théo ! Je suis arrivée ! »

Un garçon aux yeux rieurs et aux cheveux roux lança un grand sourire à la comtesse. Les personnes présente n'étaient autre que Théodore, Laurine et Sirius. Alwena se jeta dans les bras du jeune garçon à une vitesse phénoménale, suivie de près par Black qui, caché sous la touffe de cheveux blonds, venait de clore son livre à la couverture de cuir brun et aux lettres d'or. Levant ses yeux derrière sa frange en bataille, il adressa un sourire timide à Sirius qui, sans dire un mot, ébouriffa affectueusement la crinière du cadet.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Alwena, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passée à l'Académie ! Déclara joyeusement Théo.

\- J'étais occupée ces derniers temps mais j'ai pu me libérer aujourd'hui !

\- Tant mieux ! Que pourrions nous faire de notre après-midi ?

\- Allons au parc ! C'est la saison où les fleurs fleurissent et il fait plutôt bon, nous pouvons allez là-bas ! »

Le chemin jusqu'au parc fût court et tumultueux. La jeune comtesse sautillait d'impatience aux côtés de Théodore, Laure se contentait de marcher les mains dans les poches de sa veste en toile et Sirius discutait livre avec l'adolescent à la crinière d'or. Arrivés là-bas, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe verte tandis que le ciel se dégageait, affichant un soleil à la chaleur agréable. L'air chantait une légère brise, des éclats de voix brisaient les silence apaisant. Alwena s'adossa contre un grand saule pleureur et se mit en tête de tresser des roses qui poussaient dans les plants voisins, sous le regard protecteur de Black et Laure et les éclats de rire de Théodore qui servait de modèle à la cadette. Lorsque celle-ci fût achevée, la comtesse posa la couronne de fleur sur la tête du jeune rouquin. Bien que celui-ci se débattait en riant cela ne le dérangeait pas de porter cette couronne ridiculement féminine.

«On dirait une fille! Une petite princesse, pouffa Alwena.

\- Quoi?! Une princesse? Ne manques pas de respect envers tes aînés, gamine! S'offusqua la "princesse".

\- Tu n'as que 5 mois de plus je te rappelle! Bouda la comtesse.

\- Calmez-vous donc! Vous braillez vraiment pour un rien... » Soupira Sirius avec un sourire.

Un coup de vent sortit de nulle part et fît s'envoler les roses tressées sous l'exclamation surprise de la tresseuse. Elle regarda son majordome, tout aussi surpris, et le supplia du regard d'aller récupérer sa création. Le serviteur posa son livre à la hâte et s'élança vers la couronne qui voletait de plus en plus haut, tentant vainement de l'attraper du bout des doigts. Il était trop petit, du haut de son mètre 65 il peinait à effleurer les roses qui seraient bientôt hors de sa portée. Déjà attristé de décevoir sa maîtresse, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds dans une dernière tentative qui échoua. Il baissa piteusement la tête quand une ombre lui fît lever le regard. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la tresse entourée de longs doigts de pianiste gantés de blanc. Levant les yeux vers celui qui l'avait aidé, il manqua de peu de se cogner contre un torse. Manifestement l'étranger était bien plus grand que lui… N'osant lever les yeux, le blond resta silencieux.

«Si je ne me trompes pas, ceci vous appartient n'est-ce pas? » Murmura gentiment l'inconnu.

La voix était grave, douce, presque mielleuse. Black n'aurait sût dire pourquoi en cet instant, mais cette voix en plus de ne pas lui être inconnue lui arracha un frisson. Gêné, il leva prestement son visage afin de remercier son sauveur, ses joues prises d'une violente rougeur.

«M-Merci de m'avoir aidé! Grâce à vous ma maîtresse ne sera peinée, je ne sais comment vous montrer toute ma gratitude...» bégaya pitoyablement le majordome.

Ses membres tremblaient tant la timidité rongeait le jeune garçon, ses jambes semblaient prêtes à défaillir à tout moment. Mentalement, il remercia tout les dieux possibles et imaginables d'avoir une longue frange pour cacher ses yeux et le haut de ses joues brûlantes. Il était incapable d'affronter le regard d'un quelconque être. Ses mains tremblotantes s'avancèrent timidement vers la couronne de fleurs, hésitant à les prendre et partir sans un mot ou remercier à nouveau l'homme face à lui. Il agrippa l'ornement et se tourna vivement pour repartir vers sa maîtresse en murmurant un faible _"Merci"._ Pourtant, une pression glacée attrapa son poignet, le faisant à nouveau pivoter vers son bon samaritain. Black le regarda longuement, puis, dans une sensation qui lui était étrangement familière, son coeur rata un battement. Dans une pensée commune les deux majordomes se parcouraient du regard sans un mot. Il avait déjà vu ses yeux quelque part, mais où?

Des prunelles vaironnes,

Des perles carmines,

Le commencement de la fin.

* * *

Muhuhuhuhu Ohayo les yaoistes! What's up? Nouveau chapter! (Court mais pas taper ;^;) et un peu nul aussi mais... heu... *s'enfuit*


End file.
